projectssfandomcom-20200215-history
Staff
Staff is a Weapon in Skitchy swap. Staffs have an aura effect, which affects other Weapons, and character stats. Staves usually have fairly weak attacks. There affect is still there even if no moves are in use or in the move slots for it. Stats Attack style Most staves use a direct attack which immediately hits multiple enemies with an AOE. For these Parasol swings the staff, and a bolt, or light beam or something summoned that is the same color as the staff will appear Usually. If two enemies are at the same spot, it might hit a different enemy than the one it was originally intended to hit. Weapons TBA Auras The special ability of the Staff is its aura ability. All other weapons will have a percentage increase in attack, defense, speed, and other effects like item drop percent. The aura is represented by vertical lines near the feet of the Character. To get an aura, the Staff must have at least one EP spent in STR, DEX, INS, LUK, or SPD, and have a staff equipped. Auras affect Parasol's items as well as well. If the auras of more than one Staff are overlapping, the effects will stack additively. Aura color The color of the Aura is determined by the proportion of STR, DEX, MAG, INS, LUK, and SPD the Player has. There are 6 vertical lines that are around the characters feet. Each one represents one of the aura's based on a stat. The amount they are outward and how large each line is determined by which stat is greatest. and it goes from Greatest to least. Aura AT (Red Aura) Aura (AT) increases the minimum and maximum attack of a character by a percentage, rounded Up to the nearest integer. Aura (AT) has an effect on elemental attacks as well. Aura DF (Green Aura) Aura (DF) increases the Defense of a character which reduces Physical damage taken by characters. All values are rounded up to the nearest integer - in other words, decimal values are ignored. As always, damage cannot be reduced below 1. Blue Aura Blue Aura comes from the MAG of the Staff. On its own, it will not create an aura, but will affect the color of any present auras caused by other Staves or other stats from the same Staff on the spectrum. Aura EXP (Purple Aura) White Aura comes from the amount of INS a character has. Aura EXP increases the amount of HP and AT the enemy has but it will increase the EXP gained from an enemy in totally by a percent rounded Down to the next integer. Aura Luck (Gold Aura) Aura Luck comes from the amount of LUK a character has. Aura Luck will increase the drop rate of certain enemies by a certain percentage, the percentage does not round, including Gold and Onigiri. This can act like cards however cards are much more efficient and potent at doing this especially later in the game. However, it applies to all drop rates at once so this can be useful for gathering items and resources. Aura Health (Silver Aura) Aura health comes from the amount of SPD a player has. Aura Health will regenerate a certain amount of health over time. The regeneration effect begins 3 seconds after being hit and the amount of health is below 50%. The rate at which it is regenerated is determined by a number of frames in a pulse instead of continuous. The aura has two number in an X/Y format. The amount of health regenerated in percent (X) and how fast the pulse it (Y). The caps for these is 15%(X) and 85. The time is measure in frames. This can heal up to 100% health and can be useful for facing Bosses especially late game if you are evasive enough. However, being hit by any attack will restart the clock for three seconds and the hits do stack. meaning if you keep getting hit it will keep resetting.